Laying out construction sites, both inside buildings and outdoors, is often performed manually with tape measures. Right angles may be developed using a 3-4-5 triangle method, although a theodolite can also be used. While more sophisticated equipment is available for layout work, such as total stations and robotic total stations which project a beam of laser light to a target, such equipment is cost prohibitive in many settings. Further, such equipment provides an accuracy that is not needed for much rough layout work. Using tape measures and a theodolite, on the other hand, is tedious and time consuming, requiring several workers, and adding to the cost of the layout operation. Measuring previously constructed buildings and other structures to determine the positions of various features can also be difficult and time consuming. It will be appreciated that there is a need for less expensive layout equipment which can be operated by a single worker to accomplish layout operations, and also to take measurements of previously constructed buildings.